Equilibrando las Cargas kármicas (Comedia romántica y sexual)
by simazame
Summary: Mundo paralelo al regular shinobi donde Menma y Naruto son mellizos. Menma es el casa nova de Konoha pero está perdidamente enamorado de tímida compañera de aquipo Hinata Hyuga. Advertencia: Lemon fuerte. posibles cambios en la personalidad, Hinata con doble personalidad. Gemelos y más gemelos :v entren, lean , disfruten y perviertanse conmigo XD


**_Equilibrando las Cargas kármicas_**

( _Comedia romántica y sexual_ )

 _Menma x Hinata_

 ** _Advertencia:_** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es escrita por mí, con colaboración de ideas de un apreciado fan.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito y vocabulario fuerte, si eres sensible y fan del NaruHina común o de otras pajeras no te recomiendo que lo leas y menos si eres fan de Sakura Haruno.

 ** _Prólogo_**

A veces la vida da vueltas que son necesarias para llevarnos a lo que de verdad el destino nos tiene deparado, sean cosas malas o buenas eso depende de las cargas kármicas de cada alma y la tímida Hinata Hyūga no es la excepción a esta simple regla del universo, subyugada y menospreciada por su familia, a falta de afecto por años y años vivió en son del amor a un perseverante rubio de ojos azules que apenas sabía de su existencia y que la consideraba "rarita", este a su vez pasaba sus días suspirando por obtener el amor de una superficial chica de cabellos rosa, la cual no hacía más que rechazarlo y golpearlo brutalmente cada que intentaba un acercamiento de tipo romántico o por simple deporte debido a la naturaleza torpe del rubio, la peli rosa aun siendo tratada como basura se la pasaba detrás del sensual casanova de Konoha y hermano mellizo de Naruto, Menma Uzumaki, y adivinen qué, este a pesar de ser un don Juan está perdidamente enamorado de alguien que no repara ni por un segundo en su presencia o al menos no de la manera en que él lo espera, y adivinen de quién se trata, así es, nada más y nada menos que la dulce Hinata. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero con las cargas kármicas? Cada acción tiene una reacción o resultado, y no hablamos de una venganza cósmica, no, es el simple reflejo de nuestras acciones, subestimas a alguien, alguien más lo hará contigo, tan simple como eso.

.

.

.

.

Hinata no es precisamente alguien que suela llamar la atención podría decirse que con aquel suave carácter y esa forma desabrida de vestir pasaría desapercibida por una vida entera aunque no tanto así para un atractivo pelinegro de enigmáticos y exóticos ojos heterocromáticos en el característico azul heredado por su padre y el extraño color rojo que apareció después de ser consumido por la maldad, particularidades que aún después de haber sido salvado por su hermano seguían presentes en su anatomía pero sin restarle a su atractivo, por el contrario lo hacían ver con un toque de misterio y magnetismo para la féminas.

Para Menma Hinata era como cualquier otra chica, una princesita mimada por sus padres, percepción que al terminar la academia y ser asignados al mismo equipo cambió drásticamente su manera de entenderla y verla. En un principio aquel embelesamiento no era más que una marcada admiración por ver el tesón de la entonces niña, pero conforme iba transcurriendo el tiempo la infantil admiración fue transformándose en un deseo casi obsesivo o al menos de eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse, es que para alguien como Menma le era imposible pasar por alto las cualidades de la oji perla y mucho más el evitar caer en el deseo por quien en su tiempo fuera una niña enclenque que los años habían dotado de belleza incomparable y un cuerpo digno del pecado labrado por el mismo demonio de la lujuria para despertar sus más bajas pasiones, todo un trofeo para el "Don Juan de la nación del fuego", y se preguntarán el porqué de este pseudónimo, la respuesta es sí no es algo complicado de adivinar pues sus miles de conquistas lo demostraban pero otra de las cualidades de las que tanto se hablaba era que el joven rebelde había sido bendecido con un generoso amiguito entre sus piernas que volvían locas a sus múltiples amantes.

Antes de entrar en materia hagamos un recuento de cada uno de los personajes que más vamos a tratar a continuación.

 **Menma Uzumaki** :

Es un hombre de 23 años, el típico chiquillo rebelde que después de recorrer el camino de la oscuridad por un tiempo y ser redimido al no haber más que lo entretenga se convierte en todo un casa nova pero su corazón palpita sólo por una mujer que ni lo mira. Hijo del Hokage de su aldea Minato Namikaze le legendario rayo amarillo de Konoha y una madre sumamente aterradora por su mal carácter Kushina Uzumaki, ¿por qué sus hijos no llevan el apellido de su padre a pesar de ser hijos del hombre más importante de su aldea? Tengo dos hipótesis.

 **1.** El apellido de Kushina al ser un clan casi extinto fue mucho más importante que el de Minato.

 **2.** Kushina amedrentó a su esposo para ponerle su apellido, una simple cortada de bolas era suficiente.

Es el hermano mellizo de Naruto con quien constantemente choca, de bebés sus vidas dieron un vuelco total pues su nacimiento debilitó el sello que contenía al zorro de las nueve colas en el interior de su peli roja madre, cosa que aprovechó Óbito para hacerse al poder de la bestia con cola y así causó gran caos y destrucción en la aldea que finalizaron con el sacrificio del tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, para sellar ambas partes del zorro en el interior de cada bebé.

Al pasar los años ambos bebés se convirtieron en grandes shinobis que a pesar de recorrer diferentes senderos, al final lograron salvarse mutuamente llegando a hacer las paces con Kurama y así dominar su poder.

Su equipo shinobi está compuesto por Hinata Hyūga y Charasuke Uchiha (apodo), su sensei se trató del ninja con las células de Hashirama Senju, Yamato; a pesar de ser un excelente Ninja no se podía decir lo mismo como sensei pues sus habilidades sociales y de enseñanza eran bastante torpes.

 **Hinata Hyūga** :

Con actualmente 23 años siendo la menor de su generación, era la heredera al liderazgo de su clan pero debido a su carácter amable y el negarse a hacerle algún tipo de daño a su hermana pequeña aún a pesar de haberlo podido hacer sin problema, éste derecho que por nacimiento le correspondía le fue arrebatado para entregárselo a Hanabi. Esto aunado al desprecio de su clan en especial el de su primo Neji, crearon en Hinata un fuerte complejo de inferioridad y de sumisión además que la hicieron aún más retraída hasta el punto de tartamudear por su constante timidez, tales vectores de personalidad en Hinata mermaron al conocer y prendarse del pequeño y siempre positivo Naruto, aquella personalidad positiva y enérgica llenaron a la pequeña de fuerza para no rendirse nunca, por ello a pesar de haber nacido sin aparente talento con su empeño se convirtió en una gran Kunoichi capaz de realizar a cabalidad todas las técnicas de la rama principal de su clan incluyendo los Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas y afinando su byakugan al punto de alcanzar distancias bastante amplias siendo reconocida por su padre, abuelo y el resto de la rama principal pues eran ellos quienes más la marginaban.

Al iniciar equipo con Charasuke y Menma todo parecía ir perfectamente bien, a pesar de su algo torpe sensei lograban compenetrarse armoniosamente como grupo, las misiones fueron exitosas, no fue sino hasta que el comportamiento de Menma empezó a cambiar que las cosas empezaron a andar muy mal, entre ellos, en algún momento cegado por su ira y sed de poder atentó contra la misma Hinata cosa que al instante se arrepintió y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse tal como lo hizo en gemelo de Charasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, para Hinata ese fue un golpe supremamente duro lo que hizo que formaran un gran equipo para traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, así rescataron de su oscuridad al querido compañero y amigo.

Pasado un tiempo de ese impase lo que en un principio eran sutiles coqueteos por parte de Menma hacia Hinata pasó a ser algo más rudo y descarado al punto que Hinata no sabía realmente qué hacer, por un lado siempre estuvo enamorada del rubio pero por otro después de tanto compartir con Menma fue desarrollando confusos sentimientos y una extraña atracción que reprimía debido al mal comportamiento del joven y su fama de "Don Juan" además se había enterado por las viperinas lenguas de la aldea que su mayor secreto de seducción lo traía entre las piernas pues era un "amigo" de generosas proporciones, lo que aterraba a Hinata de sólo imaginarse algo como ello.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Es el hermano menor de Menma, es su opuesto completamente pues es alegre y vivaz. Su personalidad no será tan desarrollada pues ya conocemos bastante de este personaje.

 **Sasuke y Saské Uchiha (Charasuke o Ero-ské)**

Son los gemelos Hijos del jefe de la policía de Konoha, Fugaku Uchiha quien al saber que esperaba gemelos junto a su esposa Mikoto y al no encontrar más nombres dignos decidió que lo más original sería ponerles el mismo nombre con tan solo un pequeño cambio en sus letras y acento. Si Menma y Naruto poco se llevan, estos dos no se quedan atrás en especial el amargado de Sasuke quien es el mayor de los dos, tal es su grado de odio por Charasuke que no le importa atentar contra la vida del mismo con tal de callarlo, su rivalidad principal se debe al cariño y atención de su padre y hermano.


End file.
